WDSSL? Book 2
by EmilyArtStudios
Summary: We see Rio try to keep friendships tied once again starting with an odd letter that appeared in her mail box. Second part of 'we don't share the same love' (Probably will be confusing if you have not read the first already) izario/rizaya
1. A Strange Letter

_Real Fast: thank you for being patient! I don't deserve it at all! But you know..._

_Also YAY I got this story to actually make sense... Took long pretty much.. Oops :( but here you go! Questions? Message me or leave a review ^^ *is afraid she might make some character OOC but continues anyway* _

_-**EmilyArtStudios**_

* * *

><p><p>

**Story:**

I step out of the school gate and take a deep breath in. I let it all out and look back at Raira Academy.

From where I stand, classmates walk past me. I also see more students exiting the building from front and back of the school. They chatter away as I look up at our school. "Sayonara..." I say under my breath. I turn to walk the rest of the way home.

My freshman year at Raira has come to a close and I will be entering sophomore year...

I look up at the cloudless sky. The wind seems to smooth the ideas that I have about entering another level of my life. I'm proud of myself actually...

I smile to myself. I hear the normal things going on around me as the mind inside me is thinking about many other things.

There's people going on about break. Their plans for that seem to sound so nice with going to parties, restaurants, or karaoke with friends...

I sigh as I push open the gate to my house.

I check the mail and head inside. My house has been quiet the last few weeks... _Maybe they found out..._

I go upstairs into my room and sit on my bed.

I go in a daze before pulling an envelope out from under my pillow...

I got this four weeks ago...

A mysterious mail with... A brochure of a very nice looking beach.

There are also tickets inside to enter... Three tickets...

I haven't told Anri or Mikado about them... For many reasons...

•what if... They're busy...

•They could be fake.

•I don't know the person who sent them to me.

I tried remembering why I don't want my parents to know either. I guess it's because they don't want me to leave their sight... Then there's mikado who is a guy and well... I don't know... My dad wouldn't like that...

I close my eyes real tight.

My problem is finding out who sent these to me... There was no letter explaining... Not one little clue...

I put them inside my drawer. I stand up and walk tiredly to my balcony. I get some answers out there... I hope I can find one today...

The sun is still there but it's fading leaving the earth looking like an autumn day...

I want to have fun during break... But how can I do that without getting my feelings in the way?

My right hand automatically lifts up to my chest touching my necklace... The one _he_ gave me.

_Izaya Orihara..._

'I guess that's another reason...' I thought, and I smiled too...

What if he comes back during those days... And I'm gone..?

The air blew softly and it made that one sound you can only hear when you are trying to listen carefully.

My only options are to tell my parents about it... I guess they'll help me out with this situation... Maybe they'll even agree to letting me go... And with my friends...

Anri and mikado might not even be that busy. They would tell me they would love to come and spend the whole summer with me in some expensive beach. They would tell me everything that is probably bothering them.

Izaya would probably send me a message for once...

My face expression melted into sadness... I can feel it.

My smile faded. My lips even quiver a little and I look away from my backyard... Although that didn't help at all...

I lean on the bar and touch my face with my right hand. That was to stop myself from even letting one tear fall.

At this point, I'm thinking '_what did I do wrong...?'._

I sniff and as I sink down I curl myself into a ball and hold my legs close to my chest. My sight becomes blurry and I can feel a drop fall onto my knee.

He's busy...

I've told myself this a million times...

Now I just...

He didn't send me not one little notice that he's alright...

He's got me worried about him so much...

I drift off into my mind thinking of what might of happened to him. All I got were these terrible thoughts so I stopped myself immediately.

I rub out any tears away from my cheeks and look up at the sky. The air felt different all of a sudden and clouds were starting to appear. It was going to rain but just for a while.

I stand up straight and dust myself off.

I guess I should be making my way back inside...

I step inside and look back. yeah, the rain is pretty much just a drizzle. It'll pass... It'll all pass...

I walk back inside my room while dragging my feet. I'm tired of thinking too much.

I didn't even get one answer...

But I guess I _do_ know what to do now ...

I have someone to talk to... That's Mikado and Anri.

My plan will be to talk to them about this.

I sit on my bed and look over at my clock. Like I said... I'm tired... I guess I should wait on this for tomorrow- it makes sense that way.

I get back up and enter the bathroom for a long relaxing shower... I just hope I don't remember the small tears I used to let out before...

* * *

><p><p>

I wake up to the early birds and sunlight of the first day of summer vacation.

I ate breakfast and did my morning routine like always but instead of thinking about school work or maybe let's say... Having friends with special lives- I was thinking about the envelope again.

I had yet to get near it at all today and it's still 9:00 A.M.

I make a deep sigh- not over stress, but to try and calm myself down.

I go over to my phone and search for mikado in my contacts.

It rings once... Then twice...

"Hello?"

Mikado's voice echoes in my ear into my head. I know his voice so well. The last time I talked to him was when he told me I can walk home early on the last day. He had something to do I guess.

"Hello?"

His words repeat and I notice I have completely went blank in thought. I speak- "M-Mikado! I-it's me! Rio..."

He doesn't answer for 8 seconds.

His voice booms into my ear again soon after- "Rio? Hi! How are you?"

I smile from how his voice instantly lighted up just by knowing it's me. I try to make myself say everything I am thinking at that moment but I decided to just talk to him for a while. "I'm good actually! Haven't gotten sick the last time you saw me." I laugh a small bit and then I listen patiently for him to start talking.

"We'll that's good! I've been good too..."

I press my lips together and looked over at where the envelope is hiding. I close my eyes and wait for a yes or no answer...

"Hey... Mikado... Can you maybe help me out with something?"

"What about?"

"It's something that came in the mail..."

"From Izaya?"

My small smile faded by the sound of his name. I look at the floor awkwardly even though I know he can't see my actions. I tried to get to the point. I can't be thinking about a lot of things at once!

"N-no actually... It's not from him..."

"Oh... So who was it from?" The voice he uses now calmed down just a bit... I'll take note of that...

"That's the problem actually... I don't know who it's from but... There's three tickets inside to some place... I've been wanting to get your opinion on the situation and if maybe... I don't know... You and Anri can... Come with... Me if it's legit..?"

Although my voice was all over the place trying to come out and say what's been bothering me (since I don't do that often like before..) I know he heard me.

Those eight seconds of waiting are back and he breaths in.

"First... We have to know why they ended up in your mail box." I hear glass meeting glass at his end. Perhaps he drank some tea and is putting his cup down. "Other questions would be who they're from and why did they gave them to you." I nod my head... But again... I know he can't see me... "But you know..." I press the phone closer to my ear. He spoke softly that time. "If this isn't some non 'hilarious' joke... I would like to come."

My smile that smeared away just a few minutes ago came back and I had to keep myself from going over board. "You will? Tha-that's great!" I start to move my foot in order to get rid of the extra excitement.

"But of course we will discuss about this to Anri if you have not told her already." He said.

"Yes! Yes of course! I'll try to do my own research on these and I can tell my parents about them!"

I hear him laugh just a small bit. "You haven't told them?"

I shake my head. I should really stop that. "Not recently but I tried..."

"I guess we'll do that together." Together? "We'll both come over. I'll let Anri know."

I stand up now- out of habit to want to check my closet. "O-ok! Today would be great!"

"Great. I'll see you later." He said and we both said good bye. I drop my phone on the bed and go over to my closet.

I pause suddenly and start to think of many things... But as always... I ignore it. I open up my closet: first thing I see is the dress Izaya bought me when we went to that one restaurant... I looked away from it without thinking and quickly reached in for something to wear.

Once I find everything I enter the bathroom for a long relaxing shower to remind myself that everything will be okay.

* * *

><p><p>

After sometime it was already 10:04.

I go over to the drawers and stuff the mail in my pocket with my phone. I make my way down and see mom in the kitchen. She notices me and smiles. I smile back and walk over to the sofa and look out. I see mikado and Anri walking beside each other talking and smiling. Perfect timing.

I get up and walk to the door.

As I reach for the handle I look over to my mother. "Mom... I invited friends over.."

She looks up at me quickly. She studies me and then looks down at her ingredients again. She nods and puts down what she was cutting. I'm sure she went to go make some tea.

I open the door as soon as I heard the two knocks.

We said hello and I let them in while I close the door.

"Where's everyone?" Mikado asked.

Mom comes out of the kitchen and mikado says thank you and helps her out as she brings the tea over.

"You kids here for a school project?" She laughs as she said it. School is over so I laugh too.

"We want to go and walk around the park mostly." Anri said. She picked up a cup.

"Oh sounds nice. Have fun!" She give me a warming smile and walks over to continue her cooking.

I sit down on the couch mikado sits on and pull out the envelope. "This is it..."

Mikado studies is and looks over at me. "Have you told her yet?"

I look up at mikado and shake my head no. I feel like telling my parents when I know for sure... Formulating a plan with Anri and mikado will help me get the concept of the situation.

Mikado understood why and continues to drink from his cup.

I look over at Anri and smile. She smiles too but averts my eyes in the last couple of seconds. I found it odd but again... I must not think too much of it.

"The park... I guess it would be ok to talk over there..." I said.

"For the most part I feel like maybe we should check the post office first and then walk over to the park." Mikado takes another sip of the tea. He really seems like he doesn't just want to leave it here unfinished.

I nod at him. That sounds like a plan.

"Any guesses on who it might be?" He asks me but Anri slips out an answer. I know what she said but I tried not to make her repeat it. It was mikado who asked her.

"Probably from masaomi...?"

I look up at her. That's not what I expected her to say...

"Maybe... But I don't know if masaomi really has the kind of money to get three tickets to this.."

I stare down at the envelope with a more stern face. Izaya has money...

Mikado stands up and looks over to my mom. "Thank you for the tea Mrs. Kamichika. Well be heading out now."

"Thank you for visiting Rio!" She calls back.

"It's a pleasure."

I stuff the envelope back into my pocket and I stand. We head out the door into a nice warm day and start talking about the problem... As if we were detectives now.


	2. Tick, Tock

I sit down on the bench feeling exhausted.

"Okay... So that didn't work out..." Mikado says as he sits down next to me. I look over at him and nod.

We went around the post offices and we gave up half way. It's not like we were expecting an answer- maybe just hope of a sign.

"So I guess Masaomi really could have sent it."

I look up at Anri. She's talking about the information we got from the last mail stop we went to. The lady behind the counter told us there was a possible way that it was meant not to be traced or something like that. Completely slipped my mind because I tried to not think about it for obvious reasons.

It's funny though... I would have thought that Anri would of thought the cashier was talking about the one and only Izaya Orihara just by the way she said it. You think you know a person.

We sit in the park that we agreed to rest up after a long day of walking. There aren't much people here...

I roam my pockets and I take the envelope out again. Instead of getting a confused feeling all I get is a haunting vibe now.

_...What do I do..?_

I feel a hand touch my shoulder. I look to see mikado. He gives me a reassuring smile. Right... I'm not alone anymore...

He reaches for the envelope and I hand it over.

"They seem real." He observes.

"Seem..." I whisper.

He looks over at me almost as if he knows I have a problem of trusting things from people I don't know.

He's right for thinking that... I've had been victimized a long time ago by Izaya... I can't just go about this. I got a million chances to stay alive and I can't just go about like this isn't a test of some sort.

"Rio... Is something wrong?"

I look up at him again to meet his gaze. "I'm okay..." And I even smile too.

"Your choice is for all of us Rio." Mikado sits back for me to look at Anri. "If you decide this isn't a good idea... We'll follow on your word." She said.

Anri...

I feel the breeze pick up and I look down at my hands. What if I'm putting them in danger if I say yes? What's the purpose of these?

The water that's falling from the water fountain is what's keeping me from breaking down. The sound soothes me so much.

I grab on to the envelope. "I guess it wouldn't hurt if we go..." I said.

* * *

><p>I wave as they walk away.<p>

We stayed at the playground until sunset. We talked mostly about what we were going to do once we get there... They both seemed... Very excited...

As they disappeared I felt my heart warm up. I agreed for this feeling... I just hope I don't regret it at all...

I open the gate and enter the front yard. At the park I wouldn't stop thinking about Izaya... I kept looking over at the swing set. Mikado saw this and would sometimes bring me into the conversation. He's such a good person.

I guess they couldn't stop thinking about masaomi when we were over there too. They shared a story from when they went to cafes while Anri was dressed in a kimono. They gathered up here and just talked about stuff and whatever... Life stuff.

I walk to my porch. It really had gotten dark. I pull my phone out and looked at my messages. Same people.

Never him.

I reply back and I enter. I set myself on the couch. _I miss his couch..._

I sigh and look up at the ceiling. I'm here to wait for my parents. This trip won't take place if I don't talk to them about everything first.

I twiddled my thumbs and just hear the clock that doesn't even work tick.

I stare at the coffee table. I remember this is where mikado told me he was in the dollars... A lot has changed since then...

I feel my eyes close. I listen in as the clock ticks.

It stops all of a sudden.

I open my eyes. I'm still in the same room but its quieter. This is how I know I'm dreaming. This is how I keep my cool when my head imagines a fake Izaya in front of me.

"Go back to sleep." Fake Izaya said with a smile.

I smile back and decide to play along with my head tricks.

"Are you hungry? Mom made sweet stew." I say jokingly.

He gives me a half smile and sits back in his chair. "I'll pass" he said.

I laugh just a small bit and I hear his laughter as well. I'm the first to turn the conversation serious and not fun at all. "... Why don't you call...?" I say.

He sticks with the smile- only it's forced this time. He stares at his shoes and avoids my eyes now.

"Do you... Know how worried I am...?" He licks his lips. He's still not answering. "Right... You're an illusion. You're not real... _You_ don't know because _I_ don't know." I grab the nearest pillow and toss it at him and the image blurs out.

I sit back on the couch. I want to wake up before my mind brings me to another terrifying place.

Sadly that won't happen anytime soon. I stand outside now in a white dress in a sandy beach at night. It's warm and the air feels great. The water is too cold- that's not so great.

"Rio!"

I turn around. "Not now!" I yell back. I see a familiar smile and it turns to run into the trees.

The smile made me curious. I get my act together and run towards the shore. When I do I pick up the pace to catch up to him. He wouldn't stop.

"Hey! Wait!"

My dress flows as if gravity isn't real but I still touch the floor. I'm light and the moon shines. It was a full moon.

My foot gets caught on something and I fall. Suddenly I'm in water and I can't breath. I fight to go up for air but I can't swim. I still see the moon though.

I gently close my eyes. _Am I accepting death in my dream?_

I feel a hand touch my arm as I hear the words 'wake up'.

My eyes open fast and I lay on the floor of my living room. I hear the clock again.

"Rio? What are you doing on the floor?" My father's laughter makes me get up and dust myself off.

"I-I'm sorry.."

"You were having a nightmare or something? Ate a couple of candy?"

"No dad..." I smile.

"Rio are you ok?" Mom comes over to us with some tea.

"I-I'm okay... Thank you both..."

Mom hands me a cup and I sit down opposite of them. I remember them ignoring me all the time. Not out of hate but out of work and trying to get their marriage back together.

It went along nicely for the both of us... I would go out all the time to be with Izaya and my friends and they would go out together... Talking about the good times with each other...

Now it's like they see me now. They see me as Rio. Their daughter who has gone out too much for her own good.

"Mom... Dad..." They both looked at me. Even Dad looks away from his phone. I reach into my pocket and take out the envelope. I place it on the table. "I... I got these in the mail... I... I was hoping... That maybe I can go with my two friends... For the summer..."

Dad was the first to reach for them.

I suddenly start to touch my hands a lot. Mom looks over dad's shoulder and they read the brochure.

"... I.. Want your approval first..." I say. "I understand that I've been... Difficult last year... But... " my voice trails off. If they say no I'll understand... I really have been difficult and caused them to worry so much over me.

I look up at mom and she smiles. It was a small smile but it was still a smile. "Of course I'll let you go Rio."

I smile and turn to dad.

He smiles too but his was sad. He tried his best too.

"Call once a week... When you're over there... " he said.

...

At first I didn't hear him right but my mind sent a wave of happiness through me.

My eyes felt heavy and I shake as tears fall from my cheeks. They were small tears and they were out of joy.

After I ran up to them and hugged them both I told them I would be upstairs since I already ate when I was with mikado and Anri.

I go upstairs and my heart raises even more of the thought that I just asked my parents for something big... Something that would of made me not want to go two years ago.

I close my bedroom door behind me and I place my back on the door. I stand there as I remind myself of the relief. I smile real big and take my phone out. I text mikado and Anri that the beach trip is going to happen. I walk around my room as I text- too excited to sit down and stand still.

I get their messages back soon after and after a free more conversation, we said good night.

I look at the clock. 8:12.

I stand in the center of my room being reminded of the dream I had. Was it... Telling me something...?

I look down at my phone. My fingers start to do something I haven't done in a while. I searched for Kanra.

This contact is still there. I have messaged it probably 13 times. That's it. I stopped trying I guess...

And those 13 times were from early days when it started to sink in that he really left. What if now...

I type one word.

'Hello'

I stare at my screen. Hesitation at first. I keep going.

'Hello Izaya... I just asked my parents if I can go to a beach. It's like a hotel plus beach thing it's really cool. I have no idea who sent them. I got them by mail... If you have any answers... Maybe tell me?... Or maybe... Tell me why you have been so distant with me...?"

I couldn't type more. I wipe my tears away as I press send. I go over to sit down and I thought about the day I get to understand everything in a more mature matter. Maybe right now I'm being immature... Maybe I'm being too clingy to him...

I hear my phone give me a message and I unlock it immediately.

My small smile disappeared for good.

_'The number you have reached is either-'_

I drop my phone after reading those first words. I can't let it finish. I... Can't...!

I sit on the edge of my bed. I look directly at my phone. I curl up in a ball.

I wish I could of turned the lights on when I entered. It would of felt less lonely.

I know I don't have a clock here but I can still hear it. It's taunting me. It's telling me to throw something out of frustration. I must be a very patient person because the safest thing I thought of doing was take a shower.

After the shower... I go... To sleep.


	3. Change Is Good

I didn't bother putting my phone charging. I just decided that maybe it's for the best.

I try closing my eyes a few times. Nothing works. I can't sleep.

There's just so much things in my mind and my mind can't take it all.

I sit up and the first thing I do is look at the clock. 12:15

I sigh desperately and start to think up a day when Anri, Mikado, and I will leave to our trip. I'll contact them everything but right now...

I lay down and stare at my ceiling.

When I was at the park I wasn't alone...

Now I really am... And it feels pretty bad...

Times like this I wish to be in my head again and talk to the fake Izaya. Seems weird and it's as if I'm running away from life but...

I sit up quickly and try to not to let out a sad emotion. I look up slowly and I see a dark reflection. My dark reflection.

I had moved my mirror and for some reason I thought that spot was okay. Now it hurts to look.

I push off my covers and walk over to my mirror. The girl does the same thing. I come close and touch it with my fingertips. I wasn't wearing my glasses- I decided to stick with my contacts... But now since I was in bed they're not placed in.

I lift my hand up to my hair. It's not light brown anymore... I dyed it back to its original color because I thought it was a good idea. It was part of a plan but I guess now... It wasn't such a good plan..

_What if it was my hair that made him leave...?_

Now I'm just being ridiculous... I really need some sleep...

I go over to my bed and sit down. I take a quick glance at my mirror and then I lay down. Tomorrow... I'll try to make up my mind if I want to change it back.

* * *

><p>I dress up fast and look at my phone. Dead battery. I set it on my desk and plug it in. I don't need it today. I exit my bedroom and I begin to take the stairs. Mom's at the store while my father is working. They won't know I was gone for a couple of minutes.<p>

I race to the front door and I stand outside in such a nice day. I take a deep breath in and I begin to walk all the way over to that one barber shop. I'll probably even stop to eat something.

"Hey!"

I stop walking but I don't turn around.

"Shh, idiot! It's probably not her-"

"Hey you!"

I look around frantically and saw that maybe they really were talking to me...

I turn around hesitantly and I suddenly felt complete in a sort of way as soon as I laid my eyes on them. A group of three friends approach me. I know them.

"Rio!" One of the girls comes up to me with their usual cheery voice and hugs me tightly while the other two smile at me.

"Alice you're hurting me!" I laugh and she lets me go but not before narrowing her eyes at me as to study me.

"What did you do to your hair?!"

"I like it" says the brunette. Aiyaka-kun.

I smile and say thanks.

"I also want to know why you changed it so differently." Mariko said. It's nice to see her again... It's nice to see all of them again.

I laugh a bit and without thinking I started to play with it. "Change is good." Is all I could say but I know I couldn't of given a better, non overused, excuse. "Actually... I was on my way to change it back..." I said.

"Really?! That soon?!" Alice wouldn't let go of my shoulders but somehow I find comfort in that.

"It's her choice Alice." Aiyaka said to her playfully.

"I know..." She pouted.

Mariko started to walk and we look at her as she does. "We wouldn't want to make you late to your appointment now do we?"

"Yeah! Yeah! Let's go with Rio!" Alice said cheerfully.

"A-are you guys sure? I mean it's going to be boring waiting and-"

"It's okay. We didn't have much to do today anyway." Aiyaka chimed in. "Besides we haven't talked to you in a while and I guess this is a form of keeping in touch with you."

I smile but it seemed forced to me. I can't believe I was thinking of myself through-out my freshmen year and didn't think of these guys in the end. All three of them are part of the saika army now. Events happened and it sort of went unnoticed... 'It' meaning the bond we created. Alice knows about Izaya and Aiyaka went to school because I told him to go. These guys are just as important to me.

"Come on let's go I want to see if their prices are cheap!" Alice pulled on my arm and I start to walk. I guess I should see this as a form of destiny really.

* * *

><p>"Wow Rio you look so adorable!" Alice yells while we sit in Russia's sushi.<p>

"Not so loud!" Aiyaka said.

"Harsh! You think she looks cute too!"

Aiyaka smiles at her but doesn't look my way as he picks up a menu.

I look around the restaurant. Not much people today... Weird...

I look over at Mariko who sits across Alice.

"How are you guys? I hope you're all doing good..." I said. I must keep it going. This conversation must... Last...

"I can't speak for everyone but I'm doing great!" Mariko said.

"That's good." I smile at her.

"All I really wanted to do was talk to you again Rio! And now we're here!" Alice hugs my arm and I smile as I look down at the menu."Maybe we should exchange phone numbers!" Alice yelled out all of a sudden.

"Yeah that sounds like a great idea." Aiyaka said looking up from the menu.

"Oh ok!" I said. I go for my phone but then I remembered. "Oh!... I left my phone charging at home... I'm sorry..."

"It's fine! You can write it down and we can each just add you." Mariko said.

I nod. I do what she had said to do and then it was time to order. Then minutes later the food arrived. We talked about all sorts of things and I felt like my stress from yesterday has completely left me. I feel great.

We finish our food and Aiyaka goes to find the bathroom. Knowing him he'll probably get distracted by how the chefs shop up the fish.

I take a sip from my soda and Alice decided to poke my side. I look over to her and she smiles. "How's your boyfriend?" She said.

My mouth makes a small 'oh' but I don't make noise. I look over at Mariko who stares at me.

She then says- "Wait... You have a boyfriend Rio? And you didn't tell me?"

"Well I-"

Alice cuts me off and I'm kinda glad she did. "Rio is dating someone older than her! I find it adorable but I'm kinda worried!"

I look down at my empty dish. My small smile fades and so does my happiness. Normally I would stop people from talking about Izaya or even our relationship but this time... I'm more stuck on the idea that if we're even still in the relationship we worked so hard to keep...

•He doesn't answer me...

•He cuts all contact with me...

What does a girl have to do to get some answers around here?!

I can feel my hands form into fists. I hold it until my knuckles turn white. I can't... I can't just think of this right now... And I certainly don't want to tell them that he's been gone for some time now... I just... I just want this beach trip to take my mind off of things for a while... Just for a while...

"Rio... Are you ok?"

I look up at Mariko slowly. I grit my teeth for a second and I managed to stand up straight.

"Let's... Let's not talk about him right now..." I said while I fold my napkin neatly.

Mariko was the first to nod and then Alice agrees as well.

"I'm... I'm sorry Rio... If something happe-"

"No no nothing happened..." I said. "I hope..." That time a whispered. I get up and I begin to climb out of our booth. "I'll...go to the girls room..."

I would of thought that Alice would stand and say 'let's go together!' But right now... She sees that I want to be alone... But... I'm worse on my own actually...

I walk to the bathroom and enter. I look at myself in the mirror as I think twice about shooting water on my face or not. This is crazy... I shouldn't be keeping things from them at all... At least I didn't cause a scene and... Threw a chair or something...

I search my pockets and then I placed my hands on the sink. God I wish I had someone to talk to right now... Someone like Namie... Or Maybe Anri or Mikado...

Or Masaomi...

I sigh and put my hands at my side. I reach for the cold lever of the sink and splashed some water on my face.

I get out somewhat soaking wet but I tried my best to dry myself off with the paper towels they had here.

"Rio look how fast he chops these little guys up!"

I smile as I see Aiyaka looking at the man doing his work. I knew it.

"You decided to go to the bathroom too, huh? It's nice to wonder around sometimes..."

I nod and walk over to him. I look at what he's looking at. It was a nice moment. We get our minds off of things when we look at random things sometimes...

"Woah. Did you get attacked by the sink or something?" He said as he saw how not dry I look.

"I... I was actually trying to wash away some stuff... Memories... People..."

"I wish it was that easy." He said.

I nod and look at him. "Me too."

He looks over at me and sees my serious expression. He avoids my eyes and looks at the fish getting chopped again.

"Aiyaka-kun you're a guy, right?"

He laughs and looks at me. "It's a possibility."

I laugh along and look down at my hands. "Do all men think alike?" I said. My eyes look up at him. His smile fades and then looks at our feet.

"I... I'm not sure... Maybe they do."

I nod and look at the sushi on display. "Let's say... Some guy... Leaves someone special to him behind..." I stop to rethink what I'm saying. This is Aiyaka I'm talking to... I'm sure he doesn't even know what would he be answering... "They leave and... The special person... Becomes worried about them..." I don't look up at him. I keep going. "And... And this guy doesn't even... Feel the.. Need to call back at all... And..." My face becomes red with the urge to want to cry. I fight that urge. "And then... They leave you feeling like... Maybe you've done something wrong..." My lower lip begins to tremble. "What does that mean... When they do that? All men...?"

I don't hear from him but I still don't look up at him. I'm too focused to not cry. I can't cry. I suddenly saw the image of someone I've known before... Someone that left me too...

"This is about Masaomi isn't it..?"

I look up at him slowly and he had some feeling in his eyes. I didn't know what feeling it was. At least not yet.

I open my mouth to say something but he continues.

"I remember when you two... Walked into the party together..." He said. "I... I thought he liked you a lot... And.." I listen with awareness. This is a friend talking. "Well... I guess what I'm trying to say is..." He sighs just a bit. "You're going out with kida aren't you?"

I give him a confused expression. I make a small 'what?' Sound.

"I mean I guess that's what I assumed... He left and everything... So you're that special someone, right?"

I realized that my description to Izaya can be for Masaomi too... He left as well... They both... Abandoned me...

I grip my purse and curse at myself. _No they did not, Rio._

I look up at Aiyaka and shake my head "No... Masaomi and I never really had anything... I saw him as a brother... And... He did too... As a sister..."

He nods and looks back at Mariko and Alice. "We should go back..." He said.

I breath in air and it sounded very shaky. "Right..."

The rest of the day wasn't as awkward as I thought. That moment with Aiyaka made me realize that I can talk to Anri and Mikado about these things openly whenever I wanted to. I have these guys to talk to too and that makes me feel really comfortable.

Alice talks about what we could do during the summer and it all seemed so nice... But as she talks I stop at my tracks.

They all stop and look back at me.

"Rio...? Is something wrong?" Mariko asked.

I look up at them slowly and say- "I'll be away for... Maybe 5 weeks... Maybe more..." I blink away any other emotion. "I'm going away... On a trip..."

Aiyaka looks bothered by what I said and Alice's eyes begin to water but she still smiles. "That's okay...! Summer is pretty long... And.. You have our phone numbers!"

"Make sure to call us once in a while." Mariko said.

"You guys..." I sniff as I try not to cry like Alice. She comes up to me and hugs me real tight.

"I'll be back before you know it..." I said.

"I know... We all know..." Alice said.

I look up at Aiyaka and he slowly averts his eyes away from me. My heart sank but Alice didn't give me enough time to think about it as she pulls my arm.

We walk down the street to leave off everyone. Everyone decides that I should go home first since I told them that I left home without my parents being noted.

We walked and talked and it was one of the best moments of this whole vacation... I just hope I get to feel this happy again...

I began to feel tired but Mariko and Alice still seemed to have some energy left as they walked in front of Aiyaka and I.

I look over at him and he stares down at the concrete... Is he upset about something I said...?

I really felt the urge to reach for his shoulder like how I do to Masaomi but... I don't know.. I guess we both need more time to get this friendship going...

"Text me too..."

..."hm?" I said.

He turns his head towards me and I hold his stare.

"If you have any other questions like the one you had back at the restaurant... I'm here to answer the best I can..."

I grip on to my bag and I felt my face lighten up. I thought he was angry somehow... I really did...

"Thanks..." I said. He smiles softly back at me and looks ahead.

"We're here." He said. I look up at my house and begin to walk up. We said our good byes and I walk deeper into my home. Mom and Dad aren't back yet...

I walk up the stairs and enter my room. I take my shoes off neatly and I lay them next to my door.

I walk over to my bed and I check my phone.

New messages...

From all three of them...

I check and reply to them. I move in my bed as my back touches the wall and stare out my balcony. This is where I got my first kiss... I remember... That I really didn't see it coming...

He was soft with me at that time... He was patient, soft spoken, a gentleman... Now he's just... Izaya I guess...

I unlock my phone and go to Kanra. I don't change the name because of identity reasons. This name brings bad memories... Same with Nakura...

Knowing me I know I'll keep the number on my phone still even if it is out of service.

I take a deep breath in and lay down. The darkness consumes me into a deep sleep. I didn't dream of Izaya this night. I didn't dream of anything. I dreamt of the darkness... That helps me somehow...


	4. Thanks For The Neck Kiss

I wake up and the first thing I notice is that I didn't sleep comfortably.

I just knocked out and that probably wasn't very smart of me... I got a headache...

I stand up to stretch. My phone is still in my hand. I guess it's time to see how Mikado and Anri are doing... Luckily, my phone still has some juice. That's a good sign.

I go to Mikado first and I wait as it rings once... Twice...

"Hello?"

"Hey Mikado! I hope you weren't asleep or anything..."

"No I was actually just getting up."

I look up at the clock. 7:13.

I raise an eyebrow playfully and continue.

"I guess today is.."

"Is the day to go, right?"

I smile. "Right..." I take my luggage out from under the bed.

"Are you going to call Anri and let her know?"

"Yeah I was about to... And... I feel the need to ask you something Mikado..."

"Oh ok..." I hear him serve himself some cereal.

I don't stop touching the bottom ends of my jeans (which I really shouldn't of worn to sleep). I sigh to release some stress and say- "It's nothing... I'll tell you some other time I suppose..."

"Ah... Ok... Whatever helps." He said.

We both laugh just a small bit.

There was a small comforting silence and I stare down at my socks.

"Any news on the dollars?" I ask. I don't want to look at my empty room, pack up in silence, and feel lonely... Not right now...

He talks about the dollars and some issues that can be fixed in no time. I would of thought Mikado would of wanted to stay here and still keep the dollars in check but I guess he too needs a rest from things.

I have my luggage all filled up just a small amount and I sit on the bed. It's now 9:13...

"And... I don't know... I guess what I'm worried about is how we're going to pay for a place to stay is all..." Mikado said.

"I think that along with the plane tickets there was like a note saying to stay at a certain hotel or something..."

"As long as you know the way..." He said with another laugh.

I laugh along and stare out my balcony. I clank my boots together trying not to make so much noise but making at least a sound to get me from day dreaming about him...

"Mikado..."

I hadn't noticed that Mikado was speaking before but when I said his name he completely stopped talking to listen. I keep my mouth parted trying to find the words.

"Y-yes...?" His voice had a sort of concerned feeling to it but he managed.

"Izaya has not once called me back after he promised me..." I said.

There was a silence. I don't know why I said it... I guess I just really wanted him to know more about the situation I'm in... I wanted him to give his advice. Besides, Mikado knows all about him leaving... Why not keep him up to date?

"Is this what you wanted to tell me earlier..?" He said.

I nod my head and then I realized he can't see me. "Yeah..." I breath out. "I... Don't even know... I mean... I guess I've been thinking too much and he's probably okay after all!" I let out a nervous laugh and Mikado caught on that fast.

"Don't worry..." He said. "I'm sure he's fine..."

I feel my face become heavy. That's not what I want to hear right now. I wanted to hear an answer to why he hasn't been keeping touch with me...

I caught myself on the thought. I'm... Such a selfish human being...

"Thanks..." I whisper to him.

"Any time." He said. I hear a small smile from him. That makes me feel somewhat better.

"I gotta go... I'll talk to you this afternoon."

I look up at my mirror. "Right... See you soon..."

He hangs up first and I stare at myself. I didn't tell him about my hair change..

* * *

><p>I get out more clothes from the closet and start picking things to put in my luggage. I have to wear something comfortable and not too dark...<p>

I walk to my closet and look inside again. I see most of the things Izaya bought me and those are mostly winter clothing. I smile and go for those clothes mom bought me when I went with her to the mall. It was... A mother daughter bonding type of thing... At least that's what she called it.

I take them down and start to fold them neatly. I place them in the luggage and begin to search for others.

Once everything was done I sit on my bed and without realizing it I stare off into space thinking.

It's about 10:05. The room is quiet. It's silent. I don't know what's worse... The loneliness or the feeling that rose in my stomach...

When was the last time I cried...? I shouldn't at all right now... It wouldn't feel like a time to do so...

I jump as I hear my phone ring. I press my hand over my heart and reach over to pick up my phone. I slide to answer, didn't even bother to look at the caller.

"Hello?" I start.

The voice I hear next was very soft "Hi Rio..."

"Oh hey Anri! Are you ready for our trip?! I'm just so excited!" My hand starts to twitch and I hid it under my pillow as I lay down listening.

"Yes. I am... I wanted to really say thank you... Again... For inviting me..."

"... Of course I would invite you Anri..." I remember those images of her. The way she would look at me from time to time. That look of question... Look of confused doubt... She never really did gave her opinion of Izaya and the idea of me being with him... Not one thing... I want to know what but at the same time my conscience is telling me otherwise...

"Are you ready too...?"

My thoughts slowly stop. "Yeah... I'm ready Anri..."

"That's good.."

Then they came back up. There had to be a reason why she called. Did mikado tell her about everything? Does she know he's gone...?

"Well... See you later Rio!" She hangs up the phone. I stare down at the notice that the call ended. I guess this is how she normally is... But still...

I put my phone on the table and stand.

"Rio?"

I look at my closed door. "Yes mom?"

"I want you to come here."

"Right I'll be right there." I call back. I look at my luggage and secure it. I begin to reach for my phone and I walk down the stairs.

I see her serving some lemonade and as she rose her head up at me she started spilling but quickly tilted the jar back to it's vertical form. I walk over there as she picks up a napkin. I take a couple of napkins and I lay them on top of the spill.

"Mom... You should be more careful..."

She stares at me blankly and then reaches to touch my hair.

_oh._

She didn't see it when I walked through the door because no one was home yet. Not even dad has seen it...

"How did... When did you..." She touches it lightly and I look up at her.

"The dark colors weren't working for me..." I say. "Too hot."

She understood a lot quicker than I thought she would. She softens her face and realizes that maybe I'm just being a 'teenager'. Maybe jumping between the same two looks is a sign. "You're leaving today, right?" She said calmly.

I nod. "I guess so... How did you know?"

"I heard you making a racket upstairs and I would know you were probably packing up."

I smile "you want me to do something?"

She nods and picks up a paper. "It's still early so I want you to go pick up these things from the grocery store."

I felt my face drop. I don't want to do this... But I don't want to have an unsettling argument with her before I leave...

I take the paper and look at it. "This is it...?" I say. The list consisted of four items. I guess it's fine...

I feel her hand touch my shoulder and she pulls me in for an unexpected hug. I hug her back.

"I'll miss you..." She said. "Be safe..."

"Mom I'll be back." I laugh. "My luggage is upstairs and... I'll be back before you know it..."

She lets me go and gives me a smile. "You grew up so fast..."

* * *

><p>I take down the bags of rice from the shelf and I begin to walk down the aisle. I put them in my basket as I try pulling the paper out of my phone's small pocket. The basket makes a flip turn and I try saving the rice and my paper flies away and lies on the floor next to the gum ball machine. I sigh and walk over to it while I place the rice bags properly inside the basket.<p>

I reach down and pick up the paper.

"That was a close one." My heart stops and I look up fast. "What's wrong? It looks like you've seen a ghost."

That's cause I kinda am...

I look at him... He's grey from head to two... This is how I know he's just from my imagination...

"Izaya... Can you not pop out of nowhere...? Especially when I'm all alone in the grocery store?"

"How come?" He asks.

I look down over at the iced food. The people weren't paying attention... But they will...

I walk past him and he disappears. I go down the aisle and take a turn.

"How come you're ignoring me?" I step back and I try not scream... He startled me just now as he reappeared right in front of me again...

I try keeping a straight face as grey Izaya smiles and I walk past him again... Only this time he followed me..

I go into the next aisle and I take down some pocky... Not on the list but for me and my friends when we're in the plane.

"Fine. Ignore me." He said playfully.

I look around the aisle and notice no one is here. I turn to look at him. He stares at the strawberry flavored pocky.

I turn away and put another box inside my basket. "Why are you here?" I ask. "And how are you as obnoxious as him?"

He laughs and I sort the items that I have into groups.

"Boy that was pretty mean..." He pouts and takes a box of pocky. He places it inside my basket."Buy this for me..."he said.

I look up at him. "You don't like sweets." I stated.

He smiles softly and I look away. I can't believe I'm buying it for an image of him...

"So... Back to my question... Why are you here?" I ask.

I don't hear from him so I slowly look back.

He stares up at the lanterns that are sold here and then averts his eyes back at me. "Wanted to see you." He said.

"Please." I scoff. I start walking down.

"It's true..."

He's now in front of me again.

I see a mother and her son and I look down. I mumble in my words but I know he can still hear me since he is from my mind.

"Just... Please leave.." I said. I close my eyes. "I'm not that angry at you but... I don't want to try and think about you too much..." I open them again.

I hear the beeps of paid items and the sound of people talking... Much better...

* * *

><p>I walk home in the warmness and I feel a little bit more relieved.<p>

I walk up the steps and enter. My first instinct was to turn the lights on.

"Surprise!"

I jump and cover my mouth.

"Honey.. You scared her..."

My eyes look around and the first thing I see is a big banner with 'we'll miss you!' Written all over it.

"I-I didn't know we were suppose to yell surprise...!" I look and see mikado and Anri sitting at the dinner table.

"Hi Rio..." Anri said. "Your..." She pointed to her head. She's talking about my hair. I smile at her softly as to say I'll tell her all about it.

"We sort of came when you were out and we decided to help put this stuff up with your mom..." Mikado explained.

I smile and look over at my parents. I hug them both tightly. I'm guessing mom explained my hair situation with dad while I was gone.

"Is this why you sent me off to do this?" I ask my mom as we both hug.

"Don't ruin it." She said and she laughs.

I say thank you to them both and I said I'll miss them just as much... Maybe even more...

After we ate it was time to be driven over there... To the airport...

It's now 3:56 and I'm nervous...

"You have sun screen, right?"

"Yes mom..." I say.

"Do you have enough money for souvenirs?"

I hold up my bag. "All in here..." I say. She nods and hugs me again. "I'll remember to call too..." I say.

She pulls away and wipes away some tears. "It's like you've gotten so good at knowing what's in my mind..." She said and she smiles just a small bit.

I already said bye to dad who waits at the car and his only word of advice was to be careful with any weird boys over there. Thanks dad.

I wave good bye to her and dad as I meet up with Mikado and Anri.

"They sure care about you..." Mikado said.

I smile and we walk over to the waiting room. My stomach starts to twist and I feel myself become excited of the thought that I'm actually going to go someplace... Away from home...

And... With my friends...

I look at Anri. She looks back at me and she looks down at her shoes like she did before. I smile still and I feel myself slowly become part of the guilt train again.

_Did I do something wrong...?_

* * *

><p>I don't bother looking down at my phone for the time. It was pretty dark out and... I was very tired...<p>

I stare out of the plane's window and I try not sleeping. I'm still kinda skeptical about the whole plane thing but who knew these tickets were first class! Now I really want to know why I got them in the first place... And who gave them to me too...

I don't know about Mikado or Anri but my bet is that Izaya gave these to me and I'm about to run into some plan that he would like to call 'teaching me a lesson' for something I never really thought was a problem.

I smile a little remembering the small fights we had. I guess I would start them sometimes... Or maybe we were both to blame...

I turn my head and see Mikado sleeping soundlessly on his chair. Anri sits next to me with her head resting on my shoulder. I look in front of me on the empty seat. It's quiet...

I hope I'm not in my head again... I really hope... I seriously-

I hear the beep from the announcement and I jump.

Anri slowly sits up from my movement and I sit still. I apologies and she waves me off saying it's okay with a small smile. The smile made me smile too. I stand up telling her I need to use the restroom and I go directly over there.

I walk down to the bathroom and when I got there I stare at the door. I turn back to look at my friends again.

'They'll be ok.'

I try opening the door. Someone was in there... I begin to search in the lower level of the plane for a free bathroom. Am I allowed to do this? Did I mention this was my first time riding in a plane?

Once I found one and I quickly get in. I place my back on the door and I begin to tell myself that this is a calling. A calling to... To feel safe and sound again...

I stand up straight and face the door and I feel a touch from someone that I know too well.

I felt their face press on my neck and whispered something into my ear.

"Stay quiet."

"Izaya what do you want?" I whisper. It's the annoying image. It's back. But why?

He shushes me and I sit on his lap listening. Listening to what...? He's scaring me...

"I guess we got on the wrong plane." I jumped to the sound of a grown man's voice right outside the bathroom door. Izaya's arms hold me tighter.

"Yeah. I thought for sure she was headed here."

I hear a flip of paper. Probably a map...

Who's this 'she'?

Are they looking for someone?

"Hey, how did she look again?"

"About this tall, dark hair that she keeps in two long pony tails."

I whimper out and Izaya presses his hand more firmly over my mouth.

Did... Did they just said a description about me...? The old me? From what time? No no I think I'm assuming things. Grey Izaya is assuming things too.

"You know what? If we missed her it doesn't matter anyway. She's just someone that Orihara guy talked to that one time I guess. She's not that important."

My heart starts to beat fast and loudly to my ears. I pray they don't have to use the restroom.

"I guess we'll have to take the next plane back to ikebukeru."

"What a hassle. All this just for a small amount of pay. Did you sign up for this?"

"No I didn't."

"That's right. People are out of their damn minds now."

I hear glass being smacked on a glass table. They probably had too much to drink.

I hear a curtain being drawn. Are they gone? Is there more than two of them on this plane?

I hear a woman's voice this time. "Sirs... May you please go back to your seats?"

Yes! Yes please!

"Let's go." One man says and I hear footsteps leaving the area.

Grey Izaya lowers his hand away from my mouth. My nerves tense up as he plants a small kiss on my neck.

"Izaya. You listen here-"

As I turn around I only see the toilet's flush button.

He was gone.


	5. We're Here

_Wow! Writers block really had it in for me on this chapter! Thank you so much for reading this far I highly appreciate it! _

_-emilyartstudios_

* * *

><p>My hands shake as I make my way back to my seat.<p>

I can't stop thinking about everything that just happened... It left me with so many unanswered questions that make me so confused!

I enter our own area of the plane and I walk towards my chair.

What business do they have with me...? Is it because of Izaya? Has he done something...?

_Have they caught him?_

No... I can't start thinking about the worst...

I sit down and I look at my lap. Instead of trying to think of more reasons; I decide to try and fix myself. I tried not to make my face grow pale from how scared I am right now. I try not to shake so much too.

"Rio...?"

I look up to a sleepy mikado under a blanket and I give him a forced smile.

"Ye-yes...?"

He blinks twice and then says-"is something wrong?"

I gulp. I have two answers right in front of me.

There's a 'no nothing's wrong' answer where he will deliberately shrug at because mikado is the type of person to not push the subject and just wait until I'm ready to say what's on my mind but the problem is... I'm the type that needs to be pressured to talk...

Also... I'd be lying to him... Something is completely wrong. We can be walking in an ambush. A death trap. A suicidal mission here.

But if I say yes... We won't... Enjoy ourselves...

I get the feeling I need to go over there too... I have no idea why...

I look up at him and opened my mouth to say something.

He's asleep.

I stare over at him. It's probably really late. I sit back on my chair and pull my covers over me. When we wake up... I have to tell them everything...

Yes, even about my fake Izaya illusion...

* * *

><p>"Rio! We're here! Get ready, ok?"<p>

I feel my eyes slowly open and I stare up at Anri who was probably shaking me awake for more than 5 minutes.

"We-we're here...?"

"Yes! Now come on, you were the hard one to wake up." She said with a small smile on her face.

I nod and stand up. "Pretty heavy sleeper." I said

"Yeah no kidding!" I turn to see mikado smiling over at us. "You want a pice of these apple slices?" He hands me the bag and I take one.

I say thank you and we begin to take down the luggage.

"Um... You guys.."

I feel their eyes turn to me. I have their full attention. It's too late though... We're here...

"Do you three needs anything? Some water maybe?" The flight attendant nearly made me bolt out on how she popped out of no where.

"No... We're fine..." I said to her.

Her lips ends practically reach up to her ears when she smiled. It was scary.

I shake my head of how I was thinking. I guess I'm just worked up from this trip and how tired I feel and... How those men are looking for me for something I didn't do practically...

"You are really out of it today..." I feel a hand touch my shoulder and I turn to see mikado. He didn't smile at me this time. He made a worried face at me and it made me smile as large as the flight attendant.

"Sorry... I guess I need something to wake me up!"

His face softens and he nods as he picks up a duffle bag and begins to walk out following Anri out.

I sigh and take more of my luggage out.

* * *

><p>As we enter the plane station I was always constantly looking around. I was at my feet the whole time trying to look for the two men I heard. Who knows... They probably have a team other than just the two of them.<p>

There were times where I'd take my eyes off of the important stuff but once we stepped outside of the airport it was a completely different world.

Where do I even begin to describe a place like this...? It felt so unreal that I was even here!

The sky was just full of life. The sun beamed down at us. Not a cloud in sight. You can smell cookouts that people were making who came to swim. The wind was pretty strong here too.

There was some shine on the sight of the water that made everything feel... Just right...

"Rio?"

I look over at Anri and Mikado who were already walking to get to our hotel.

"Oh! I'm coming!"

Yeah... This has to be my big break. It just has to be!

* * *

><p>"Two rooms? Okay. Here's your keys."<p>

The lady at the desk hands me the keys and she gave us instructions of the basics like ordering food, the clean up hours, anything we needed to learn. I guess it's because I blurted out 'what's that?!' To almost everything she said. Everything is new to me... That's all I really knew by now.

We make our way to our rooms and Anri and I went over to our beds. We were both completely exhausted.

There was a theme to this hotel. It was beach themed and had some fancy feeling to it. I knew that much because as soon as you looked outside you can see the beach... The water... The people...

What came to my mind was one thing and one thing only: I have to tell Anri and Mikado about what I heard... This... Will all be okay...

I take a deep breath in from the window and I turn to Anri. She hasn't said anything to me and I had barely noticed. I opened my mouth to completely blurt out what I know but then I hesitated.

She suddenly looks up at me. "Like the view?" She said with a smile.

I smile back. "Yeah..." I said.

She looks back down at her case and I rub my hands together. "Anri... Can you call Mikado... To tell him to come in here...? There's something... That I want to tell you both..."

She takes one look at how serious I was and she nods. She stands up leaving me alone and I look out the window again. What will happen once I tell them? What if those men are out there... I would never forgive myself if they hurt my friends under my secrets...

"What's going on?"

I turn and see mikado coming in along with Anri.

I walk over to my bed and sit down. I invited them to join me and Anri closes the door behind her.

"Okay..." I sigh. "No more secrets ever, right?" I smile at both of them. I see Anri shrink as I said it. I tried really hard to try and oversee it. "When I went to use the restroom... I... Heard something..."

"Something?" Mikado interrupted "Wh-what do you mean?"

I look at his eyes and see how relieved he was that I'm telling them this. "I heard two men talking... Their conversation... Was about how they were looking for a girl.." I raise my hand up to my head. "This tall... With dark hair... Who wears pony tails..."

Suddenly Mikado's eyes open wide "y-you don't think they were talking about you do you?"

I nodded slowly. "I changed my hair back but they don't know that... Also... They mentioned Izaya..."

His eyes slowly turned to a sight of defeat. I look over at Anri and she stares at her feet trying to avoid eye contact.

"Do... Do you know why they were talking about you? What Izaya did to make them look for you?"

I shake my head. "I'm as confused as you are..."

"Should we go back?"

I smile but it came out too heavy feeling."I was afraid you might say that... But I knew it was for the better..."

"I think we should stay..." I turn to Anri. "They don't know that Rio changed her hair..."

"But what if they find out?" Mikado asked.

We sit there for a long time.

It was me who tried to at least clear their minds.

"I honestly have no idea where Izaya is... Or when he'll be back... Or if he's even alive... But... I want you guys to know that... I'm feeling like nothing can reach us. We're safe is what I'm trying to say." I tell them and their faces look like I've lifted some spirit in the room. "Someone's watching over us..." I say. That implies my own mind and what it's capable of. I'm not letting them get hurt... I'm not.

Mikado's hands turn to fists. I know we dropped the conversation when he said "Thank you... For telling us..."

I smile feeling so relieved. "You're welcome." I say. My lip trembled just a small bit I managed.

He stands up "I... Should probably keep unpacking." He said.

I stand up with him and agreed. I have a lot of unpacking to do too.

As he left the room I look over at Anri as I go over to my bed. I wonder if Mikado told her about Izaya... That he left and everything...

I hope she knows.

I look down at my blouse that I packed and place it on the bed.

"Rio..."

I drop everything and turned to her to listen. "Yes?" I say.

"I... I'm sorry..."

I became confused. I walk closer to the foot of my bed again but I gave her enough space.

"Why are you apologizing?" I ask.

She finally looked up at me. "I've been keeping something from you... Since that day Mikado and I went to the hospital to drop off Masaomi..."

The way she said it made myself panic slowly. "Wh...what was it?"

She saw my panic stage. I know she did. "I waited for him to come for what he asked for... I waited for Izaya..." I pressed my lips together and nodded for her to continue. "I asked him questions and... I even threaten to cut him with saika..." Her face as she told me showed a non apologetic face for wanting to hurt him. I know that Mikado isn't fund of Izaya much but knows he's a team member. Anri in the other hand... I never really asked her on her opinion on Izaya... She was always distant from when she found out about us... I never knew why...

Even now as she tells me I feel some tension.

She tells me then about how he said he wanted to declare a war with her... He never really liked the idea of sharing...

I guess this answers some questions like... If she is okay with him or not.

I still stand in front of her but I move over to sit beside her and look at her carefully. She looks to her side and I keep my stare. "Don't distance yourself from me again..." I pleaded in a hushed tone. "I want us to be honest with each other and..." I felt the waterworks but I turn to the idea that I should keep calm. "You're my best friend Anri... I wouldn't get mad at you or anything like that... I would try to make things work... For the both of us.."

She was looking at me with the look in her eye that she knew what I was capable of... I must have been a real mystery to her before... But now that she knows about my relationship she can read me like a book.

I can read her pretty good too.

The last thing I really knew about Anri before I went to bed that day was how honest her smile looked when she told me "you've really changed, you know?"

I smiled too and now... I stare at the ceiling as I see the light from outside beam in. We all three were so tired that we just wanted to take a nap...

I was too tired to sleep though... If that makes sense...

"I'm not dead. I'm merely walking around."

I sigh loudly but I caught myself as I remembered I'm sharing a room now.

I turn my head to the window. My head became reality once again and I see Izaya standing and looking out at the beach.

I slowly sit up and look over at Anri. No sound coming from her...

I guess I really did fall asleep.

"You mean to tell me you're alive somewhere?" I said.

He doesn't turn to look at me. "Yes that's exactly what I meant." I push off my covers and I slowly approach him. "Tell me... How long do you plan on staying here?" He asked.

I stop at my tracks and I didn't hesitate to answer him. "About seven weeks. Maybe early if I catch at least a scent of danger."

He steps back from the window. "But the danger just scattered its scent. How are you going to fix it, Rio?"

I shake my head as to not want to answer but in reality... I don't know the answer to that... Maybe going home really is the best choice...

"I... I feel like maybe I need to be here..." I said. I've felt this way the minute I received the tickets in the mail... Now that I'm here I actually feel some regret...

"You've always been smart..." I look up at him. "You're not wrong though..."

My eyes widen. "So... There really is a purpose of me being here?" I ask with a slight hope in my voice.

He smiles at me. And leans his back up against the glass as he says "You're on the right foot." And disappears.

I'm going to take whatever he just said into consideration and mess up a lot of things aren't I?


End file.
